The invention relates generally to a bubble forming device for forming thin film shapes utilizing bubble forming solution, and more specifically relates to a device specifically suitable for forming a continuous minimal surface enveloping or spanning each side of a wire or rod constructed frame. Still more specifically, the invention relates to a method for forming bubbles and thin film shapes with bubble forming solution.
Dipping wire geometric frames into a film forming or soapy solution, for forming substantially flat surfaces stretched across or between wires of the frame upon removal from the solution, was known prior to the invention herein. Also, some extensive scientific research has been previously undertaken with regard to the formation of thin films from a soapy solution, due to the interesting geometric and physics principles involved. Bubbles have also been embedded in the thin films spanning the wire frame, and the shape of such bubbles were dependent upon the frame configuration. Thus, if the frame was a cube, a cube shaped bubble could be formed in the thin films spanning the frame.
Generally, the technique used for forming a bubble inside the films stretched in the frame of a geometric shape was to first dip the frame in a film forming solution; the films should be stretched across the frame upon removal from the solution; and then blowing a bubble of the film in the inside center of the frame, to form a bubble corresponding substantially to the shape of the frame.
The subject invention provides a bubble forming device for accurately controlling the size and shape of the bubble formed inside of the thin film surfaces spanning the frame, and also affords means for easily and successively repeating the formation of the same bubble shape and size inside of the thin films. Previously, it was extremely difficult to control the size of the bubble inside the thin films and to reproduce the same size bubble in the films.
The aforedescribed prior method is suitable for forming thin film shapes and embedding bubbles inside of a simple frame configuration, such as a cube, pyramid or trapezoid. However, for complex frame configurations, thin film shapes were extremely difficult to form due to the films not stretching across all or a sufficient number of sides of the complex frame. Thus, when a complex frame such as a dodecahedron, is lifted out of a soapy solution, thin films are not stretched across the entire frame--one or more of the sides is open. This prevents the formation of the minimal surface planes of thin films inside the frame, and thereby precludes the creation of the esthetic geometric designs corresponding to the complex frame. The subject invention, on the other hand, provides a method and technique for easily and conveniently forming thin film shapes even within the most complex frame structures.
Moreover, the prior afore-described method was often not suitable for forming bubbles or thin film shapes from large sized frame configurations, since a sufficient volume of the film forming solution was always required inorder to completely immerse the large frame prior to forming the films or bubbles. The method of the subject invention does not require dipping of the frame into the film forming solution, and, therefore, enlarged bubbles and thin film shapes may be formed with even small quantities of film forming solution.
The formation of a variety of different thin film shapes and bubbles that can be formed with various frame configurations, can provide hours of fun and enjoyment for children and even adults. The bubbles can be blown up by forcing air in the bubble, and can be deflated by extracting air from the bubble. Prior to the subject invention, air was generally blown into the bubble via a straw, and to deflate the bubble the air was sucked out from the bubble also via the straw. Often, the sucking in of the air also sucked up the film forming or soapy solution, which did not have the most pleasant taste. The subject invention is particularly directed to provide a straw, which does not suck the soapy solution into the mouth, but nevertheless enables the bubble to be inflated and deflated.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the subject invention to provide a device for forming bubbles and thin film shapes. A related primary object is to provide a method for forming thin film shapes.
Another object is to provide a bubble forming device for forming 3-dimensional bubbles inside of rodular or wire constructed frames.
Another object is to provide a bubble forming device that easily inflates and deflates bubbles having various shapes.
Another object is to provide thin film shapes inside of wire or rod frames, without the necessity of dipping the frame entirely inside film forming solution.
Another object is to form thin films and bubbles inside of complex frame configurations.
A feature of the subject invention is to provide a bubble forming device including an air inlet for forcing air into the device, to either eject air into bubbles of film forming solution, or to force air into the device for extracting air from bubbles, to vary or control the size of the bubbles.